Glint of challenge
by grainipiot
Summary: Yi power bottom, nothing more to say.


The door shut closed, the two lovers embracing each other quickly. Kisses are shared while hands roam over still clothed muscle.

With haste, Yi starts to undress his boyfriend, nipping and kissing at undercovered skin. Yasuo tries to take off his lover's clothes but sweetly fails, surrending to this passionate demonstration.

His situation hits him as both fall on the bed, Yi on top of him, pulling him into a deep kiss. The ronin rise a little, maintained by his elbow, to switch their position but strong arms keep him pinned on the mattress. His confused gaze find only a glint of challenge mixed with lust in those green eyes.

« No », calm tone, contrasting with the tension. A smirk that could even be heard.

« ...what ? » voice unsure after such a dominant display.

« I'm going to ride you. » a spark of arousal running down Yasuo's spine at the single idea of losing control.

« I'm going to ravish you, give to you as you give to me every time, make you feel as wonderful as you make me » a whisper in his ear, like a confession that got the ronin blushing.

« F-Fine, I'll let you do. » voice shaky in anticipation.

Yi moves lightly, straddling his lover's hips and grinding gently their arousal. He comes back a marking his neck and shoulders, lavishing him with attention and kisses.

The ronin feels his control flinch and just give up, panting. He still succeed to undress his busy boyfriend, a few moans out when the latter tease a weak point.

At last skin to skin, the air heat up as Yi work their erections together, eliciting more noises from the man underneath him, eyes closed in concentration. After a last kiss, he just get up and sit, admiring the sight.

« Yi... ? » as he open again his eyes, clouded by lust, just to be met by the wuju master's gaze, radiating fondness.

« Shh, just come and lay back agaisnt the headboard. Trust me... » before leaning to catch his lips in a comforting kiss.

Yasuo does as asked, back pillowed agaisnt the headboard for support. Yi slides himself back graciously on his hips, straddling him again and embracing him tight.

Neither can keep his hands for himself and they just grind smoothly, a languid pace only stopped when Yi grabs lube in a drawer.

The ronin was about to help him with that but his lover took the anitiative and just started to prepare himself. Yasuo could only watch his Yi, fucking his own fingers faster and faster and he thinks it's one of the best thing he has ever seen.

The sight almost have him coming : mouth slightly agape, blushing cheeks and pupils blown half hidden by silky locks, moans of his name echoing in the room.

But Yasuo was told to lay down so he bites his lip, using all his will power not to rut into Yi right now, hands grabbing his waist.

« Are-Are you ready ? » half panting and trying to calm down.

« Yes, please. Come on, I need- », answer lost in the resonant moan he let out when Yi went down on him to the hilt, in one smooth thrust.

And he keeps moving, a sweet pace to start with, getting off on the noisy reactions of the ronin.

And that does it, the latter cannot stop babbling all sort of praise and sweet nothing, too much shaken to collect his thoughts.

All he manage is sliding a hand on Yi's back and the other grabbing firmly his hip, as to never let him go.

Yi increase the pace, chasing their release and forcefully rides his boyfriend, hands on the headboard. He can't help but drink what he see, the Unforgiven reduced into a moaning mess, eyes closed and head falling back, his long hair cascading over the pillow.

« ...Soon... » choking out of the ronin, grasp almost bruising.

The wuju master feels his end coming, his lover buried deep inside of him and filling him in the most perfect way.

A few rolls of hips and a bite to the neck bring Yasuo to completion, shouting a name to the ceiling and spilling into Yi. The latter clench suddenly and cry out not long after, face hidden in the crook of his neck as they share the same bliss.

Yi just lies on Yasuo, head resting on his chest, both exhausted. The wuju master lift his head lazily, giving the most loving gaze possible, a faint blush creeping on his cheek and shy smile.

He whisper a « Thank you » before joining their lips while caressing his cheek.


End file.
